The Hole
The Hole is the tenth episode of the second season of the TV show R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary Robert and Carrie's family move into a new house that's being haunted by a father whose family died in a car accident. Plot Rob and Carrie are surprised with a new home by their parents. Apparently enjoyable at first, the first paranormal activity occurs with Carrie, when her door shuts and locks by itself. She believes it's a prank by her brother, but the door suddenly opens with Robert far from it. Strange noises then occur around the house, but Robert refuses to believe that it is the work of ghosts. He comforts his sister that night when the power goes out due to a thunderstorm, and the next morning, they find a huge hole in their backyard seemingly made by the storm. After finding a photo of the house's former family in the garage, Robert decides to investigate and videotape the hole during the night. When Robert and his sister Carrie watch the video they see a man with his family on a patio, angrily forcing them to eat together as a family and later throwing a barbecue grill at the camera. They uncover the car's license plate in a different photograph in the garage, before finding out the man's family died in a car crash. Robert and Carrie attempt to convince their mother that the ghost of the previous owner is haunting the home, and that he went insane before purposely killing his own family in the car accident. She refuses to believe them moments before a picture falls to the ground. Robert looks at the picture, and in it is their family with their father's face violently scratched out. Suddenly, a poltergeist begins to throw dishes and tableware around the room in a tantrum, and attempts to drag their mother out to the backyard. Carrie tries to grab onto her mother, but the ghost tries to suck her into the hole. Their father arrives as Rob and Carrie save her; however, their father gets sucked in instead. He manages to climb out seconds before the hole fills with dirt and the spirit flees. Almost a week later, their father has installed a concrete patio on top of the hole, and the strange occurrences in the home have stopped. While the family has a grilled barbecue lunch together on the new patio, Robert notices that his father is wearing the same shirt as the man in the video. Robert and Carrie try to leave, but their father suddenly snaps at them, forcing them to eat together as a family. It's implied their father is now possessed by the ghost of the man from the video, resulting in downer ending. Cast *Braeden Lemasters as Rob *Ava Hughes as Carrie *Allison Hossack as Mom *Robert Wisden as Dad *Bonnie Barton as Flashback Mom *Johnny Cuthbert as Flashback Dad *Noah Auguste Robichaud as Flashback Boy *Havana Guppy as Flashback Girl *Simon Chin as Contractor Video(s) No Videos 'Image Gallery' 2x10.jpg|Rob, Carrie and their parents comfort each other after surviving the Ghosts attack. Trivia *Simon Chin, who portrays the Contractor, also appeared in the season 1 episode "Lights Out" as Brute. *Ava Hughes was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her performance of Carrie in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2